


A Flower Like A Rose: Sexy Zone

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.





	A Flower Like A Rose: Sexy Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts), [flailinginlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/gifts).



> An experiment. We'll just leave it at that. ;) (Okay, also mostly a joke.) 
> 
> *Seriously, look at the tags.

“Ne, Taisuke...” Kitayama says. “Please? Won’t you come over?”

Fujigaya turns away to hide his pleased blush. “I don’t know...”

“Please,” Kitayama insists. “You were so busy with the drama, and then I’ve been doing the play and...” He wraps his arms around Fujigaya from behind. “I really missed you.”

Fujigaya can’t argue with that. “Okay,” he says. “I’ll come.”

Kitayama is a good cook. He makes dinner for both of them, and Fujigaya feels happy and full after.

“But I want dessert,” Kitayama says, and Fujigaya looks around the kitchen.

“You didn’t make anything?”

Kitayama shakes him head. “I have something very sweet in mind.”

He leads Fujigaya to his bedroom and helps him to carefully take off his clothes.

Fujigaya squirms when Kitayama pushes him down on the bed. He doesn’t like people to see him without his clothes, and even though Kitayama has seen him before, he still feels shy.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Kitayama tells him, running a hand up his leg. “I think you’re beautiful.”

“Really?” Fujigaya asks. “But...”

“Really,” Kitayama tells him. He moves his hand up higher, touching Fujigaya’s waist, and Fujigaya has to fight not to move away. He wants Kitayama to touch him, but he doesn’t want Kitayama to know that.

Kitayama touches him anyway.

When he leans down to kiss him, Fujigaya feels happier than he ever has.

“Oh Hiro,” he whispers against Kitayama’s lips. But then he can’t say any more, because Kitayama kisses him slowly and passionately.

“I love you,” Kitayama says, looking into his eyes.

“I love you, too,” Fujigaya answers. “Very much.

“Please let me have you,” Kitayama requests.

Fujigaya shakes his head, scared. “No, I can’t. I’ve never done that before with a man.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be really careful.” Kitayama touches his stomach, and his thighs, and Fujigaya shakes. He really does want him.

“Okay,” he says, and wraps his arms around Kitayama’s shoulders. “I trust you, Hiro.”

It hurts a lot when Kitayama pushes his way inside his body.

“Ow,” Fujigaya cries, and can’t stop the tears from gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kitayama asks, looking worried.

“No, don’t stop,” Fujigaya says. “Just kiss me?”

“Anything for you, Taisuke,” Kitayama says, and does as Fujigaya asks. He’s so sweet and gentle, leaning in to kiss the tears on his cheek, and it makes Fujigaya feel like his heart will break from happiness, even if his body doesn’t. The tears spill down his face.

“Shh, shh. Don’t cry, Taisuke. I’m sorry.”

Fujigaya shakes his head. “No, don’t be sorry. It’s perfect.” Kitayama moves inside of him and Fujigaya sees stars.

“Come for me, Taisuke,” Kitayama demands.

“Yes, yes!” Fujigaya screams. “Oh, Hiro!”

He’s never felt so good in his entire life. He can feel Kitayama come inside him as well.

“You feel so good, Taisuke. You’re amazing.”

Fujigaya kisses him again. “You are, too, Hiro. And thank you.”


End file.
